Mama, We're All Gonna Die
by kenkenspatz
Summary: A look at Sephiroth's breakdown in my twisted way...muhaha!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! It's been awhile since I've posted something...and if you've taken a peek at my profile, I'm sure you've seen the things I'm going to post. **

**Anyway, this was inspired by My Chemical Romance's Mama (Hence the title) and TheHotMageAeris's drawing of Sephiroth holding Jenova's head. This will probably be a two-shot. If you can tell there's a little ZackTifa going on XD. OH! Sorry if I get some things wrong! I don't remember if Zack saw Tifa get scratched O.O**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Square Enix's characters**

**Mama, We're All Gonna Die**

…

…

The SOLDIER general let out a shuddering cry as he held the decapitated head against his body once more.

"Mother…" he mumbled softly into the silky silver hair. Blood rubbed onto the general's face.

There came a low chuckle…and then another one, until it became a continuous laugh.

"I've found you mother!" the general cried with euphoria. He twirled around and around, as a child would play ring-around-the-rosy.

After he got dizzy, he clutched the head close to his body again. "Let us go, mother," he whispered into her ear. "Let us go and make the Cetra pay for your downfall…"

Before the general could move, he felt the cool press of a blade to his throat.

"Sephiroth…" the wielder said icily.

Sephiroth didn't move; he only stayed in his current position. He recognized the voice…it was the SOLDIER named Zack Fair.

"You killed all of those innocent people! And you almost murdered Tifa!" he yelled.

Without another word, the general whipped out his sword and began to battle him.

…

"Tifa…" a cadet said while trying to wake the young guide. "Tifa!"

The young woman only stirred slightly in her unconsciousness. The cadet picked her up gently and placed her aside from the stairs. He noticed the deep gash on her chest.

Suddenly there came a loud crash from atop of the stairs. The cadet rushed up immediately and saw that his comrade was injured.

"Zack…" he said sadly as he bent down beside him.

He looked at Cloud for a moment, and then slowly reached his hand out to his fallen Buster Sword.

"Kill…Sephiroth…" Zack breathed as he handed the sword to the cadet. After the cadet had it firmly in hand, Zack slipped into unconsciousness.

**Until next time, kiddies XD! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

…

…

Cloud held Zack's weapon tightly in his hand as he walked up the stairs in front of the open door in the room where Sephiroth was. As he went in, the cadet looked it. Through the blood he could make out a few words.

_Heaven's Dark Harbinger: The Calamity, Jenova. _

The cadet could see his formal idol was sitting on the floor, next to a large containment glass with green liquid. Cloud noticed that he was holding a decapitated head and laughing insanely.

"Come…mother…" Sephiroth said in between cackles. "Let us sail to the cosmos of darkness with this planet!"

Cloud quietly snuck up a tube that led up to where Sephiroth was at. Once he was behind him, he raised the Buster Sword and quickly thrust it through the general's back.

Sephiroth let out a stifled cry as he felt the pain, and as his mother's head rolled out of reach.

"This is for Tifa and Zack and Mom!" Cloud yelled angrily as he lodged the sword deeper in Sephiroth's back.

"Mo…ther…" Sephiroth whispered as his last breath escaped him.

The general fell over, his blood serving as a puddle.

…

Cloud ran back into the previous room, and hurried down the stairs to help Zack and Tifa.

"You did good…" Zack said weakly.

The cadet muttered the words for a cure spell, and did the same for Tifa, also adding an Esuna for her gash.

Suddenly, there came footsteps at the top of the stairs. They were slow and sluggish.

Cloud looked up in sheer horror. It was Sephiroth! But how was it so?

The general held his masamune in his left hand and Jenova's head his right. He had a chilling smile on his face. He was laughing and gasping at the same time.

"Mother has healed my wounds!" he said.

Before Cloud could react, Sephiroth lunged at him and thrust his own weapon through the cadet's chest.

Cloud let out a pained yelp.

"There…" Sephiroth said. "We should be able to leave in peace, mother."

Strangely, Cloud began to slide his body over the blade and towards the general.

"What? This can't be!" Sephiroth shrieked.

With all of his remaining strength, Cloud rocked the sword sideways and threw the general into the lifestream below the platform.

The cadet fell onto the floor.

"Zack…Tifa…" he whispered painfully before passing out.

…

"Ah…yes…" Dr. Hojo said as the three bodies passed by him on medical beds carried by the Turks. "The Soldier and the cadet will make fine specimens, HAHAHAHA!"

**There, left you guys with an evil ending, XD. **

**Anyway, I know that this is random, but here are the songs I listened to for inspiration. **

**One Winged Angel (Final Fantasy VII) **

**The World's Enemy (Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core.) **

**Mama (My Chemical Romance) **

**Can't Be Saved (Senses Fail) **

**Mama is the one that started it all, so you know XD. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading! Always a pleasure! **


End file.
